Jelly Stains
by Ragazzabella
Summary: Mark Roger and Collins go shopping, chaos ensues. This was written for speedrent challenge 184 in which the story had to be told from three different perspectives. MR slash


Title: Jelly Stains

Author: Ragazzabella22

Feedback: Is LOVE

Pairing: Mark/Roger cause god forbid I write one fic without them and Collins

Word Count: 1,618

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Humor/Romance

Summary: Mark Roger and Collins go shopping, chaos ensues.

Notes: None

Special Thanks: None

Spoilers: Um…no

Warnings: Boys kissing and some cussing

Disclaimer: It all belongs to the wonderful Jonathan!

COLLINS

"Are you guys coming?" I asked turning around and looking back at the two men that were following me.

Roger had Mark pinned up against the front of the store and there mouths were pressed together.

"You guys I'm over stopping every five minutes so you to can grope each other." I sighed.

Mark rolled his eyes and pushed Roger off of him. "Sorry Col."

"We're just in love." Roger chimed in.

"Well come on we don't exactly have all day and I want this meal for Angel to be perfect." I said as I walked into the store with them in tow.

"Yes Collins we know." Roger sighed as he interlaced his fingers with Marks.

I sighed and grabbed a cart as we began to walk up and down the isles. "How about some sort of pasta?" I asked.

"Sure that would be good." Roger said coming up behind Mark and wrapping his arms around him.

"Oh look at these ones." Mark said as he picked a box up of the shelf. "They're red and green how…"

"Christmassy." Roger finished for him.

"Would you guys stop finishing each others sentences? You've been doing it all day it's starting to get annoying." I laughed.

"Sorry Col we…" Roger started out

"Can't help it." Mark laughed

I rolled my eyes and continued on my search for the perfect meal. I kept walking until I heard a low crash behind me. I whipped around to see Mark and Roger on the floor with broken jars of strawberry jelly laying all around them.

"What the fuck?" I exclaimed

Mark and Roger just sat there laughing as Roger took Marks hand and began to lick the jelly off of each of his fingers.

Just then the store manager rushed over. "What happened he asked?"

I reached my hand out and pulled Roger up off the ground and he then did the same thing for Mark.

"I'm going to ask you boys one more time what happened here?" The manager asked.

--

Mark, Roger and I sat in the back of a police car handcuffed and heading toward the police station.

"This is all your fault." I said glaring at the two of them.

"It is not…" Roger countered

"If you hadn't started yelling about anarchy…" Mark continued

"We wouldn't be in this mess." Roger finished.

"Ok seriously stop finishing each others sentences." I laughed. "And if you two hadn't knocked over the jelly display I wouldn't have had to yell about anarchy, and how you two shouldn't have to pay for the damages because we don't have the money."

"But…" Roger started

"And you're the one who threw the one unbroken jar of jelly at the manager." I pointed out to him.

"He was being an ass." Roger pouted

Mark sighed as we all stepped out of the car and into our holding cells. No more than ten minutes later Angel showed up with our bail money.

"Hey honey." I said walking over and kissing her.

"Um…boys…what the fuck happened?" She asked fighting back a laugh.

Roger sighed and wrapped his arms around Mark. "It was pretty much all just one big hilarious accident."

ROGER

I wrapped my arms around Mark and pinned him up against the wall and placed a dominating kiss on his lips. He moaned as I slipped my thigh in between his legs.

"Are you guys coming?" Collins asked as he turned around to glare at us. "You guys I'm over stopping every five minutes so you to can grope each other." He sighed.

Mark rolled his eyes and pushed me off of him. "Sorry Col." He apologized

"We're just in love." I chimed in.

"Well come on we don't exactly have all day and I want this meal for Angel to be perfect." He said as we followed him into the store.

"Yes Collins we know." I sighed as I interlaced my fingers with Marks.

Collins sighed and grabbed a cart as we began to walk up and down the isles. "How about some sort of pasta?" He asked.

"Sure that would be good." I said coming up behind Mark and wrapping my arms lovingly around him.

"Oh look at these ones." Mark said as he picked a box up of the shelf. "They're red and green how…"

"Christmassy." I finished for him.

"Would you guys stop finishing each others sentences? You've been doing it all day it's starting to get annoying." The professor laughed.

"Sorry Col we…" I started out

"Can't help it." Mark laughed

I smiled and followed Collins down the isle, but kept my arms wrapped around Mark. I bent my head and began kissing his neck. He laughed as my tongue tickled his flesh. He stumbled slightly and we both tripped and fell on a display of strawberry jelly.

"What the fuck?" Collins exclaimed turning around

We just sat there laughing as I took Marks hand and began to lick the jelly off of each of his fingers.

Just then the store manager rushed over. "What happened?" He asked?

Collins reached his hand out and pulled me up off the ground and I then did the same thing for Mark.

"I'm going to ask you boys one more time what happened here?" The manager asked.

--

Collins Mark and I sat in the back of a police car handcuffed and heading toward the police station.

"This is all your fault." Collins said glaring at us.

"It is not…" I countered

"If you hadn't started yelling about anarchy…" Mark continued

"We wouldn't be in this mess." I finished.

"Ok seriously stop finishing each others sentences." He laughed. "And if you two hadn't knocked over the jelly display I wouldn't have had to yell about anarchy, and how you two shouldn't have to pay for the damages because we don't have the money."

"But…" I started

"And you're the one who threw the one unbroken jar of jelly at the manager." Collins pointed out to him.

"He was being an ass." I pouted

Mark sighed as we all stepped out of the car and into our holding cells. No more than ten minutes later Angel showed up with our bail money.

"Hey honey." Collins said walking over and kissing her.

"Um…boys…what the fuck happened?" She asked fighting back a laugh.

I sighed and wrapped my arms around Mark. "It was pretty much all just one big hilarious accident."

MARK

Roger wrapped my arms around me and pinned me up against the wall and placed a dominating kiss on my lips. I let out a small desperate moan as Rogers thigh slid between my legs.

"Are you guys coming?" Collins asked as he turned around to glare at us. "You guys I'm over stopping every five minutes so you to can grope each other." He sighed.

I rolled my eyes and pushed him off of me. "Sorry Col." I apologized

"We're just in love." My boyfriend chimed in.

"Well come on we don't exactly have all day and I want this meal for Angel to be perfect." He said as we followed him into the store.

"Yes Collins we know." Roger sighed as he interlaced his fingers with mine.

Collins sighed and grabbed a cart as we began to walk up and down the isles. "How about some sort of pasta?" He asked.

"Sure that would be good." Roger said coming up behind me and wrapping his arms lovingly around me.

"Oh look at these ones." I said as I picked a box up of the shelf. "They're red and green how…"

"Christmassy." Roger finished for me.

"Would you guys stop finishing each others sentences? You've been doing it all day it's starting to get annoying." The professor laughed.

"Sorry Col we…" My songwriter started out

"Can't help it." I laughed

I smiled and followed Collins down the isle, but Roger kept his arms wrapped around me. He bent his head and began kissing my neck. I laughed as his tongue tickled my flesh. I stumbled slightly and we both tripped and fell on a display of strawberry jelly.

"What the fuck?" Collins exclaimed turning around

We just sat there laughing as he took my hand and began to lick the jelly off of each of my fingers.

Just then the store manager rushed over. "What happened?" He asked?

Collins reached his hand out and pulled Roger up off the ground and he then did the same thing for me.

"I'm going to ask you boys one more time what happened here?" The manager asked.

--

Collins Roger and I sat in the back of a police car handcuffed and heading toward the police station.

"This is all your fault." Collins said glaring at us.

"It is not…" Roger countered

"If you hadn't started yelling about anarchy…" I continued

"We wouldn't be in this mess." Roger finished.

"Ok seriously stop finishing each others sentences." He laughed. "And if you two hadn't knocked over the jelly display I wouldn't have had to yell about anarchy, and how you two shouldn't have to pay for the damages because we don't have the money."

"But…" Roger started

"And you're the one who threw the one unbroken jar of jelly at the manager." Collins pointed out to him.

"He was being an ass." Roger pouted

I sighed as we all stepped out of the car and into our holding cells. No more than ten minutes later Angel showed up with our bail money.

"Hey honey." Collins said walking over and kissing her.

"Um…boys…what the fuck happened?" She asked fighting back a laugh.

Roger sighed and wrapped hi arms around me. "It was pretty much all just one big hilarious accident." I laughed


End file.
